Master And Slave
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Francis wakes up in Ivan's bedroom.  Hardcore smut and yaoi.  Giftfic for ShadowTheHedgehog's Wifey.  Warning:  Very dirty!


Francis stirred in his sleep, blinking his bleary eyes until they were clear again. He looked around. Where in hell was he? The last thing he remembered was being at one of America's drinking parties. The blonde smirked. That's what this was, an alcohol fuelled dream. Yeah, that made perfect sense.

That is, until he tried to move.

He stifled a gasp of shock and looked at himself. He was on a bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Francis tried to move again, only to realize his wrists were bound to the metal headboard by…what looked like a scarf. He gulped. A scarf could only mean one thing.

Ivan.

No sooner had the name entered his head, said blonde stepped into Francis's line of sight. He was idly tapping what appeared to be a riding crop against his shoulder. Francis gulped again.

"Ivan? What's going on here, mon ami?" Ivan smirked.

"Can't you tell? I bet you've been in similar positions before." Francis raised an eyebrow. The only other time he'd been in a position even close to this was when someone was…oh no.

"What're you going to do to me?" The taller blonde licked his lips seductively and stood by the bed. Francis now noticed that Ivan was in nothing but his boxers, too. And on top of that, a rather large and twitching bulge could be seen through the fabric. Francis blushed. The sight of the outline was just…_huge_.

"Whatever I want. You're my slave for tonight, Francis." Ivan said in a deep and husky voice. The smaller blonde blushed deeper and gulped thickly. But not out of fear. Francis felt…excitement. Arousal. Lust. He shook his head vigorously. What in hell was he thinking? This was basically rape, here! And people called him a pervert? Ivan was the real pervert! But at the moment, Francis didn't have enough working sense to scream. And in all honesty, even if he could, he doubted he would. Ivan, regardless of how much he hated to admit it, was intriguing him.

"W-well then…w-what do you want to do, Ivan…?" Ivan smacked Francis's face with the riding crop harshly. The shorter blonde sucked air through his teeth at the leathery sting.

"I am your master and you will address me as such. Do you understand, my slave?" The slap made Francis's cock harden a bit. He always did like it when his lovers got rough. But another man having the same, if not better effect? The taller nation lifted Francis's chin with the tip of the crop, making them lock eyes. "I said, do you understand, my slave?" Francis's breath caught in his throat as he stared at those violet eyes, clouded with arousal and darkened with lust. He nodded slowly.

"I…I understand, m-master…" Ivan smirked and straddled the other blonde's hips. Francis stifled a gasp, feeling Ivan's already hard member pressing against his own hardening need. And it felt _good_.

"So glad we're on the same page." Ivan said quietly. He leaned in to whisper in the other blonde's ear. "Because I would just _hate_ to have to hit that beautiful face of yours." Francis shivered as the taller blonde's breath tickled his ear. Ivan ran his tongue along it slowly, making Francis bite his lip to stifle a small moan. The bigger nation kept attacking his ear, occasionally nipping at it, until he decided that he was sick of Francis keeping quiet. He bit the blonde's earlobe, making him gasp. "I like hearing my lovers as they writhe beneath me. No more biting your lip."

"Y-yes, master…" Ivan saw the small trickle of blood coming from Francis's bottom lip and smirked. He licked the blood away and attacked the other blonde's lips. He didn't bother waiting for permission, immediately twirling his tongue over Francis's, along with his still bleeding lip. The metallic taste was delicious, and made the bigger nation wonder if the rest if Francis's body tasted just as good. The smaller blonde was still in shock; several things were coursing through his mind.

One: How the hell did he end up in this position, half naked and about to be raped? Two: Why was Ivan so good at _being_ a rapist? Three: Would Ivan even _remember_ doing this to him the next day?

Fourth, and most importantly: Why the hell did it feel so fucking amazing?

Francis didn't know the answers to any of these questions, but at the moment, he didn't care. All that was left in his body was pure desire for Ivan. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and kissed him back roughly, moaning as their tongues battled for dominance. Ivan smirked into the kiss as he explored the younger nation's hot mouth. He loved it when his lovers tried to be dominant. He loved the fight for power. And sometimes, he even liked losing. But today wasn't one of those nights. Francis was his to dominate, not the other way around. He twisted one of the shorter blonde's nipples, making said blonde release a combination of a grunt and a moan. Ivan pulled back, amused.

"So, you're a masochist, eh?" He smirked. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." Francis gulped, his throat drying in an instant. Ivan really wanted him to say it? Hell, how much kinkier could he get? Realizing that Ivan was expecting a response, he spoke jaggedly, his gasps for air breaking his words.

"I…I want y-you to f-fuck me…I w-want you…to thrust your cock in my ass hard and deep…until I'm cumming all over myself…screaming and moaning like a fucking whore…And I want you to cum…I want you to cum in my ass so fucking bad…until I'm fucking leaking it out again…" Ivan let out a moan, the mental images flooding his mind.

"Is that _all_ you want?" The smaller nation shook his head.

"N-no…I want you to deepthroat me… and tease me… lick me… probe me… do whatever you fucking want with me…" Francis gasped quietly as he felt Ivan's cock twitch and get bigger with every word. His hips grinded upwards into the larger nation's involuntarily, making them both moan. Ivan smirked.

"Lucky for you, I'm a sadomasochist myself. I have the perfect thing for you." The older blonde shifted his weight so he could reach the dresser beside the bed without dismounting the man beneath him. He pulled out a metal jar. Francis stared at it.

"W-what's that, master?" Francis whispered, afraid that any louder and he'd be denied what he now wanted so badly. Ivan smirked deviously.

"My secret weapon." He said teasingly. The bigger nation took the lid off the jar. Inside it was a reddish gel that Francis assumed was lube. He re-closed the jar and slipped a finger into the waistband of Francis's boxers, tugging at them. "Would you like to find out what it does, my slave?" Francis's breath hitched again. It was just then he noticed how hard he really was. The bulge in his boxers was obvious, and it was starting to leak precum through the fabric. He also blushed again, hearing himself pant like a little bitch. The smaller blonde nodded slowly.

"Y-yes, master." Ivan's smirk grew into a demented and partially sadistic smile. In one quick movement, he yanked off Francis's boxers, tossing them in a random direction. The sudden gush of cold air over his heated body made the shorter blonde shiver. The older man got rid of his own boxers next. Francis looked at the hardened member and let out a slight groan. Ivan really was huge, and by some odd feat still seemed to be growing with every twitch. Francis couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. This was gonna hurt so damn bad, and feel so damn good. Ivan uncapped the jar again, dunking his right index and middle fingers into the gel. He put the lid back on and returned the jar to the dresser drawer he'd gotten it from. Ivan knew he would need a distraction for what was to come. Instead of probing the smaller blonde with his lubed fingers, he instead brought his head in between Francis's legs. He gave his cock a few light strokes, making Francis moan.

"You know, you're so _big_ and _beautiful_…I bet you taste _delicious_…" The older blonde murmured, running a finger along the underside of his cock. He stopped just below the head and licked at the pre-cum that was beading there, reveling in the salty, yummy, _erotic_ taste. Ivan locked eyes with Francis as he slowly engulfed the younger nation's length in his mouth, enveloping his cock and sending ripples of pleasure up his spine.

"A-aah…ngh, m-mas…ter…" He managed to choke out, the waves of unimaginable ecstasy nearly making him mute. Ivan smirked and bobbed his head along the hard length, sucking on it with every ascent. Francis was moaning so hard, he was practically screaming for more. Deeming the shorter blonde distracted, he brought the slicked fingers to Francis's entrance. He gasped as he felt his entrance being circled by something cold and wet. Ivan prodded into the other blonde's body a bit, trying to get the gel to coat just inside his entrance. Francis was close to cracking. "Aah, Ivan! Please, go further!" He said, annoyed that Ivan would only bury himself to the first joint of his finger. Ivan pulled out completely. Francis raised an eyebrow before simultaneously feeling something long and thin get shoved into him, along with a hard slap across the face. The smaller country winced.

"I said I was your _master_, did I not? _That's_ what you will call me." Francis nodded, slightly dazed, but not really paying attention to Ivan's words anymore. There was an itchy, burning sensation steadily growing around his entrance. The older blonde smirked as Francis shifted around in an attempt to alleviate the burning. He pulled what Francis now saw was the riding crop he had been slapped with earlier out of his ass and licked it seductively. "Squirming won't help it." Ivan noted calmly. Francis glared at him.

"Then…w-what _will_ help, master?" Ivan smirked again.

"Friction will help, but only I can make it stop. And since I want to tease you…I think I'll let you suffer for a while." Ivan rummaged through the dresser again. Francis's eyes widened. He didn't know how much longer he could take the burning. And only Ivan could stop it? He groaned. The burning pain wasn't going away soon, if Ivan had the choice. But, in a strange way…he liked the pain. Ivan shut the dresser and turned to the tied up blonde again. He held up a red dildo, about twelve inches long and two inches thick. Francis gulped nervously. Ivan ran his tongue along the length of the toy, weaving his tongue around the head suggestively to get it wet. He pressed the tip against the younger blonde's entrance, putting just enough pressure to get the very top of the dildo into Francis's body before pulling it out again. Ivan prodded the blonde again, this time putting the entire head of the toy into the blonde's entrance. Ivan repeated the cycle several times, slowly pushing the dildo in, removing it, and pushing it in a little farther. Francis moaned and clenched his muscles, trying to get the dildo to go in deeper before it was pulled out. It went slow, with the head, then a quarter, then a half all disappearing within the shorter blonde's body until eventually it was completely sheathed within him. Francis moaned loudly and tugged pointlessly on his restraints.

"P-please…master…untie me…" Ivan smirked and wiggled the dildo idly, making the smaller nation break off his pleas with a particularly throaty groan.

"I'm keeping you bound until I've had my fun. Then you're free to leave." Ivan said, snickering a bit. He knew just how torturous this had to be.

And that just made it all the more fun.

Francis groaned hoarsely. Ivan had stopped moving the toy inside of him, so the burning had come back. He struggled to calm it, failing miserably. Ivan chuckled and kissed Francis deeply on the lips again. "Would you like me to stop your pain?" Francis nodded slowly, nearly drained from the combination of the burning and their previous activities. He internally thanked his wild years for teaching him how to last a long time in bed. But this was getting painful. He wanted to cum so badly. His lower stomach was tied in tight knots that Francis felt had to be undone or they'd rip him apart. Ivan pulled the toy out of Francis's body, chuckling when he felt all of his muscles constrict involuntarily in an attempt to keep it where it was. The smaller country whined at the loss before feeling something larger and hotter than the toy probe his entrance. With one fluid movement, Ivan thrusted into the other blonde.

"Aah…m-master…you're so fucking big…" Ivan smirked deviously, seeing an opportunity for more dirty talk.

"That's right…Tell me how huge my cock is and how much you love having it up your ass…" The older blonde pulled out and snapped harshly forward again.

"Hahh…You're so damn long and thick…it feels so damn good…" The shorter blonde whispered, trying to keep his composure while Ivan was pounding into him faster and harder. They both let out a long, feral moan. Francis moved his hips to meet Ivan's thrusts. Ivan grinned.

"You're so fucking tight…the friction…your body…your cum…you're just so damn delicious…" He said, leaning down and biting at Francis's ear again. He angled his hips and Francis cried out loudly, white spots blinding his sight. Ivan smirked again and kept his hips at that angle, pounding into that little bundle of nerves relentlessly until Francis really _was_ moaning and screaming like a virgin.

"Ngh…M-master…I'm so…I want to…" The pleasure was so intense, Francis couldn't finish his warning. He came full force into both of their chests, moaning Ivan's name louder than any name he'd ever yelled in bed. Ivan soon followed into that black oblivion, grunting Francis's name as he shot his hot seed into his ass. He reluctantly pulled out of the other blonde, collapsing beside him, panting heavily. Francis was in no better condition. Ivan reached up and untied his scarf, untying Francis's hands in the process.

"You can leave now, if you'd like." Francis mulled it over for a few moments. He couldn't say that sex with Ivan wasn't amazing. And personally, he'd always been fond of the blonde. And the whole "Master and Slave" thing was a real turn on. Speaking of which… Francis smirked.

"I don't want to leave." Ivan's eyes widened slightly. He'd been expecting Francis to leave as soon as he was given the opportunity.

"You don't?" He asked, trying to sound like he didn't care either way. "Why not?" Francis's smirk grew.

"Because you got something backwards. The _slave_ is supposed to pleasure the _master_, not the other way around." He said, making their lips connect in a heated battle of tongues and teeth yet again.

.o.O.o.

A/N- A one-shot for ShadowTheHedgehog'sWifey. love you, sweetie! ;3 lol oh and for those of you who know kingdom hearts, please answer the poll on my profile. Cookies to all who do!


End file.
